A Shared Love
by animewiccan725
Summary: Although this is Sailor Moon, the story is a yaoi! Helios is having an affair with someone, but who and how will it affect his future with Chibi-Usa?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only wished that I owned Sailor Moon...but sadly I don't...(starts sobbing...'Why is the world so unfair?')**

**A/N: Despite being Sailor Moon, this is a yaoi! (So if offended, DON'T READ IT!) It takes place in the 30th century and is told from Helios' POV and sometimes it will be from an outside view. Occasionally there will be a break where we get a look at Chibi-Usa's diary. (Sorry if anyone is a little OOC!) Please R &R!**

Chapter 1: Budding Love

There he was, watching the roses, as always.

He loved, and still does, to just sit there on the bench in the garden and watch them, just to look at them and watch them glitter from the morning dew.

I had longed for a while now to go over and sit with him, to lay my head on his shoulder and hold his hand. To kiss him...

But I couldn't because he was married. His ear length black hair moved as he turned his head and looked at me. He motioned for me to come over. I felt a slight blush cross my cheeks.

I walked over and sat down next to him wondering why he called me over.

"Helios…" I blushed even more as he said my name in his deep voice.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" I felt my heart nearly skip a beat as I answered.

"What are your feelings towards me?" he asked gently still looking at the rose.

"Why do you ask?" I asked nervously. If anyone knew, I would lose my place as guardian of the Golden Crystal, which meant I wouldn't able to see him anymore.

"Some mornings, I sit here and wish I could give your pretty face a kiss."

I felt my face turn red. Had he really said that?

"I know the feeling, Your Majesty." Did I just say that? I felt my heart begin to quicken and my face was still flushed.

A small touch on my hand brought me out of my thoughts. He was holding my hand.

Wait, he was holding it? Had the last few moments really happened?

Yes, he was really holding my hand. Meaning they **had** happened.

We sat for only a few minutes, but it seemed like hours, holding each others hand. I turned to look at him. Should I say something?

Before I could though he leaned and his lips brushed mine for only a moment, letting the feeling sink in.

My face, which had returned to normal, flushed against the gently touch of those luscious lips.

He stood up, letting go my hand (unfortunately) and stood up.

"I love you." he whispered just loud enough for me to hear, and my heart skipped a beat.

I stood up and he turned around. "I love you, too." I told him feeling my heart quicken yet again. I couldn't believe what was happening.

Within minutes, I had gone from shy and watching to the King's lover.

The King's lover…what was I doing? He was married and had a daughter!

How could I let him do this? I had served him since he was the prince of the earth. How could I cheat with him on Queen Serenity?

How could I do that to Small Lady (or Chibi-Usa as you know her)? She had loved me since I met her in the 20th century. Queen Serenity and King Endymion already have told me that I am to marry her when she comes of age.

So how could I step away from her and love her father? Then again…

How could he do the same to the Queen?

How could he do this to her, even after all he and the Queen have been through together?

All I know is that he told me he loved me and knew I felt the same.

All we had to do now was keep our love a secret and make sure that no one saw us kiss a moment ago.

We kissed a moment ago…

As I said it to myself, I remembered the warmth on my lips and as my fingers went to my mouth I felt my face flush slightly (yet again.)

When I felt that flush, I knew that even if I hurt others and lost my job, I had to keep this love…at least long enough to enjoy it…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only wished that I owned Sailor Moon...but sadly I don't...(starts sobbing...'Why is the world so unfair?')**

**A/N: Despite being Sailor Moon, this is a yaoi! (So if offended, DON'T READ IT!) It takes place in the 30th century and is told from Helios' POV and sometimes it will be from an outside view. Occasionally there will be a break where we get a look at Chibi-Usa's diary. (Sorry if anyone is a little OOC!) Please R &R!**

Chapter 2: The Walk

Later that afternoon I was walking with Chibi-Usa in the garden.

"Helios?" she asked me. "Do yo love me?" She had concern in her eyes.

When she arrived in the garden earlier I had been a little jumpy, due to the mornings events. It obviously made her unnerved.

"You know that I do." lying through my teeth. I hated lying, but I had to.

If I wanted to keep my love, then I had to.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned.

"No reason…" she laughed nervously.

"Don't worry though little one. I still love you." I told her. It was the truth, but not in that way anymore.

I knew something was wrong, but I didn't press anything. I spent the rest of the walk trying to stay calm.

xXxXx

_Dear Diary,_

_I was worried this afternoon. This morning I went to visit Helios shortly after breakfast and I saw him and Papa kissing. I thought maybe he didn't love me, but when I asked him about it during our walk, he still said he did. He wasn't lying to me. He wouldn't lie to me, would he?_

xXxXx

A table is shown. Sitting on one side if King Endymion. On his left is his wife and on his right is his daughter.

"So dear, how was your day?" Serenity asked her husband.

"Fine. How about you?" he replied.

"Same old, same old."

Chibi-Usa meanwhile was lost in thought.

_Did he lie? Could he have? Why would he though?_

These were the questions that ran through her mind.

As she thought about these questions, she could only guess at the events that were going to happen.

xXxXx

**Three Days Later**

Sometimes, I'll find myself daydreaming about him even though he's sitting right next to me, just like right now. What's funny is that I use to do the same thing to Chibi-Usa.

I still don't know how I'm going to solve that problem. All I know is that I want to keep him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

"You and our problem." I replied.

"What are we going to do about that?" he replied sounding apathetic.

"I don't really know. Maybe we could just run away. Although I don't know what that'll do." I told him. He looked at me solemnly and tightened his grip on my hand.

"Please don't talk about that now. Don't let that problem darken your pretty face." I hadn't been expecting it, but I didn't flush. I really do want to keep him and I don't know what I'd do without him.

xXxXx

_Dear Diary,_

_Maybe I should just ask him about it. I will when we go for our walk later._

xXxXx

"Helios?" she asked me as we walked. "I need to ask you something."

"Sure little one, what is it?" After her question the other day, I was worried at what it might be.

"Well, the other day, I came down before breakfast to surprise you, and I saw you and Papa kissing. Please tell me I'm mistaken."

"You are little one." I replied, lying to her again. "Are you feeling well?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm fine." she replied starting to whine.

"Are you sure?" I put my hand to her forehead. She really did feel a little warm. The lie was becoming real. "You feel a little warm." I told her.

"Now that you mention it, I have felt a little tired for the last few days." She told me. "I think I'll go back to my room and lie down."

"I'll take you back." I offered.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." she told me.

We walked from the garden to her room and I opened the door for her. Before she walked in she leaned up and kissed me. I felt a slight tingle, like love, but not as strong as when I kissed her father.

"I really hope it's not true." she said as she stepped back. There were tears in her eyes.

"I'll go get you some water." I told her and walked away.

Instead of getting her the water I told a chamber maid to get her a pitcher and I told another servant to tell the king I wanted to see him in the garden.

No matter how much I wanted to keep him, I just couldn't do that to Chibi-Usa.

I walked back to garden and as I passed by one of the bushes I heard a rustling. My first thought was that Chibi-Usa knew about the affair and was following me, therefore hiding in the bushes. Instead a small rabbit hopped out from the bushes and I let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't her. I was just being paranoid. Although in a way a chibi-usa had followed me. (A/N: I wonder if anyone besides me will understand why that's funny...)

I continued to the bench and sat down to wait.

xXxXx

_Dear Diary,_

_Helios answered no to my question of whether or not he was kissing Papa, but I just wanted to be certain so I followed him. Right now I'm sitting here hiding in a bush. Helios almost caught me cause a of a stupid little bunny. Anyway though, there's no one here right now, no wait, Papa's coming now. I'll write what I overhear later._

xXxXx

"Helios, you said you wanted to see me?" Endymion asked as he walked over to the bench and sat down next to me.

"Yes. No matter how much I love you, and no matter how much I want us to be together, I can't do this to Chibi-Usa. I can't be with you." Tears started to well up in my eyes as I slowly choked out the words.

"I see. I understand how you feel. I don't want to hurt her or Serenity either. But I can't let you go that easily. I have to go now, before Serenity becomes suspicious of where I went." He leaned over and kissed me for what should have been the last time, but I knew probably wouldn't be the last.

He got up and left, and I watched him as he walked away. Tears slowly started to fall and I stood up from the bench and walked to my own room.

xXxXx

_Dear Diary,_

_Ok then, diary, I am back in my room and ready to report on what I saw and heard. To sum it up Helios did lie to me. He and Papa were together. Helios wanted to stop it cause he didn't want to hurt me, but Papa wouldn't let him. That's really it. Hopefully tomorrow everything will be back to normal._

xXxXx


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but that would be amazing if I did....also this is BL so if offended then don't read!**

**Ok so I know it's been forever and a day since anything for this story was done but that was in large part to school, work and a major apathy towards this story....anyway though I recently printed out Chapters 1 and 2 to reread and remember where the story was and I wrote up Chapter 3....partly because I wanted to and mainly because I felt guilty for not writing anything for this for SOOOOO long....like over a year.....Well here is Chapter 3 and don't worry Chapter 4 (the possible conclusion) is already forming itself in my mind and will hopefully be written within the next two weeks or so....So as always please read and review...tell me where you think I'm going and how you feel about where I've put the characters...you know the normal stuff that we like you to review about that most of you never do (no offense to anyone!) You know I all love you guys....Also I have two cookies to give out. One for the first to review the new chapter and one for whoever can tell me why the joke preceding the A/N in the last chapter is funny (or is supposed to be anyway). Enjoy!**

The following morning I had to confront the king. I couldn't do this to Chibi-Usa and I had to make that clear to him. I decided to take the roundabout way and tell him while he was at breakfast so that all would hear.

"Your Majesty, Helios is here to see you." The servant said, introducing me as I walked in not waiting for his response.

"Helios, this is a surprise. Please sit. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No my Queen, thank you anyway. I will be brief." I turned to face Endymion and said, "Either you tell her or I will."

Endymion did not say anything but just looked at me. Serenity looked back and forth between us in confusion and Chibi-Usa looked at me in surprise.

"Dear, what is he talking about?" she asked her husband.

"My Queen, since your husband refuses to speak, I'm afraid I must yell you. There is another that he has come to love."

Serenity's confusion deepened and she stared at her husband. "How do you know this Helios? Did he confide it to you being his closest friend? Or did you spot it yourself?"

"Both, in a way, Your Majesty."

"Really now? And who is it that has stolen my husbands' attention?"

She looked at me and I took a steadying breath and was cut off.

"Don't do it. If you care about me at all don't say it." Endymion pled with me and I saw the hurt in his eyes grow as I spoke despite what he said.

"I am, My Lady. I stole his attention."

Serenity looked at me in shock and horror.

"What?"

"I am the one who your husband has fallen for, Your Highness. I must say that I am truly ashamed of myself for letting my emotions get the best of me and you may do with me what you will but if it is any consolation I felt that I had to tell you because I couldn't cause you any pain; to you or Chibi-Usa."

Serenity looked at me and then her husband. "Is it true? Do you love him?"

"Yes I do." Endymion said with solemnity waiting for the torrent he knew was to come.

She stayed silent for some minutes and then looking down she asked me, "And what about you? Do you love him as well?"

Before I could answer Chibi-Usa spoke reminding me she was sitting there.

"Of course he does! You lied to me." She had tears in her eyes. "Why…how…how could you?" She looked at me as tears poured down her cheeks and she ran from the room. Nobody moved.

After a few minutes of silence Serenity stood and spoke. "I know what must be done."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Sailor Moon although that would be awesome...**

**Ok so here is Chapter 4 and no it isn't the last. There will be two more after this. One is done and just needs to be typed, the other still needs to be written. As always please read and review! Hope you enjoy it. ^^**

**P.S. Anything written in italics is done outside of Helios' POV, although I think that you'll get that much without me having to tell you...**

"I know what must be done." Neo Queen Serenity had said. What she meant no one really knew. Then again it was Neo Queen Serenity so no one really knew what she was capable of. Not even Endymion and he had known her for a long time.

We sat in silence around the table, no one saying or doing anything.

Finally Serenity got up and left us alone.

"What do you think she's up to?" I asked as I walked over to Endymion.

"I'm not really sure." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap. He held me in his arms and I realized I was trembling, although whether it was him doing it or me I didn't know.

xXxXx

_Neo Queen Serenity walked regally down the hallway stopping short when she got to the corner before her daughters' room. She took a deep breath and crept towards the door. As she approached she heard sobbing coming from inside._

_She tapped on the door and heard an angry "Who is it?" reply. The Queen replied gently, "Me Chibi-Usa." She was the only one who ever called her that anymore so she knew who it was. The door opened with a soft whisper along the carpet and she stepped through as her daughter moved out of the way._

"_I know this will be a tough choice dear but I need to ask you something before I make my decision."_

_Chibi-Usa stared at her mother while trying to stop her tears. She hated crying in front of her mother, especially when she was going to be turning thirteen in a few months._

"_Wh-what is it M-Mama?" she asked._

"_Dear I need to know if you would be alright with the two of them staying together."_

_Chibi-Usa just stared in wonder at her mother almost feeling betrayed again._

xXxXx

We sat there holding each other not knowing how long it was going to last, or if it would happen again. I felt a hand tip my chin up and strong, sweet lips were placed on mine conveying a feeling of urgency and fear.

Fear that this would be the last time they touched…a fear that we both shared.

Because we both knew that for whatever the reason sometimes love just didn't last.

The Queen and Chibi-Usa walked back into the room and our lips parted.

I stood and kneeled, the king resting his hand on my shoulder.

"My Queen." I said bowing my head. "Small Lady."

"I have made my decision, and Chibi-Usa would like to bestow your sentencing to you."

Everything turned cold and while I knew I'd done the right thing by telling them, inside I was screaming at myself for being so stupid in giving up the one thing I knew I wanted more than anything and the one thing I knew I should have kept no matter what.

I kept my head down as I heard footsteps coming towards me and the hem of a skirt came into my line of sight.

"Helios." A soft voice came from above and I looked up to meet tear-stained cheeks and red-puffy eyes.

I choked back my own tears.

"Helios you are forbidden to see my father for one year. A guard will be with you constantly and will report to me and Mama daily."

I noticed now the guard standing in the doorway.

She continued, "One year from today I will ask you the same question Papa was asked earlier: whether or not you love him. If you both answer that you still love each other then Papa will be moved to a room near the garden and you may see him whenever his free time permits him. If either of you answer any differently than yes, Helios you **will** be banished."

I stood and walked over to the guard.

"I accept this test." I took one last glance at my love before walking away knowing that if I didn't do it now I'd never be able to do it later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Sailor Moon although if I did that would freaking awesome.**

**Ok so this is the finale! Yes this is the final chapter of the story but there is some good news! There will be a little PWP epilogue that is going to be setup as a oneshot. So it's been a fun time writing this and yes it only took forever for me to do it! Hope you enjoyed the ride and as always please review.**

Finally only a few more hours and my fate would be decided. It had been a long year and now hopefully the king hadn't changed his mind. I knew I hadn't.

For me (and I hoped for Endymion as well) our love was something that went back a long time…all the way back to when he was the Prince of Earth although I didn't realize it until over the past year.

I was so nervous that I could hardly sleep.

xXxXx

The following morning I was escorted to the throne room and my nerves grew weaker with each step. The doors opened and dozens of eyes turned to look at me. Kings and Queens from all the Planet Kingdoms were seated along the walls and were now silent, all chatter having stopped when the doors opened.

This was a big event for not only us but for them as well. If the outcome was good for me it created an opening for someone else to marry Chibi-Usa and if it was unfavorable for me it allowed them to also vie for a place for one of their priests to take my place as well...either way everyone benefitted; everyone but me in one case.

Although it was only a minute or so, the walk up to the throne seemed to take forever. At last though, the final moment had come.

xXxXx

_The King sat on his throne and watched the two walking down the aisle towards him. It had been a long year but he had kept himself occupied. Things had changed and he knew what would happen because of it._

xXxXx

I stopped in front of the thrones and knelt.

"Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Small Lady." I said nodding in turn to each of them.

"Helios, Priest of Elysion, Priest of Earth. You have been summoned here because you are to make a decision that will affect everyone present. You are to answer one question. Do you love my Papa?"

Small Lady had stood from her throne and stepped forward. The hurt that had been in her eyes when I told her had slowly faded over the year. Slowly it had been replaced with understanding.

I looked at her and took a breath.

"I do Small Lady, more than anything in the universe."

The room seemed to still. Many had been expecting my answer to be yes. The Kings' on the other hand was the shaky one.

"And Papa," she said turning to face him. "Do you still love Helios?"

He was silent a moment and then stood and walked toward me. Placing his hands on my shoulders he said, "Over the year my heart has changed. Feelings I thought lost resurfaced."

My heart skipped a beat. Did he no longer love me?

"Amongst these changes was a strengthening of love for the only one I could, and should ever be with."

I knew it. The moment he said those words my world started to crumble. I was to be sent somewhere to live out my life without him. Tears filled my eyes and I looked down.

Suddenly my head was pulled up and my heart nearly stopped. Lips crashed wanting and needing against mine for only a moment.

Our lips parted and the King said, "Helios I love you more than ever. No matter what happens that will never change." He kissed me again, softer this time and the room exploded into cheers. Chibi-Usa sat and this time Neo Queen Serenity stood and the room went quiet. We pulled apart and looked at her.

"My husband, you are my life. As much as I will regret this, you have made your choice and so I shall make mine. All my daughter and I want is for the ones that we love to be happy. If that means them being together instead of with us then that is fine. You both have our blessing."

We both smiled and nodded at her knowing that this would last forever.

**The end.**

**(But hopefully the epilogue will come shortly so it's not really the end yet. ;) )**


End file.
